


A virus called love

by LawLu_Trash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu_Trash/pseuds/LawLu_Trash
Summary: A new problem has reached classmates Shuichi and Rantaro when a virus of unknown origin has been given to Rantaro as part of an experiment. However, this is no ordinary virus, but one that causes the infected to go Yandere for their 'senpai'.Rantaro and Shuichi have never really talked much in the past but the two are just about to get a whole lot closer.How long will it take for Shuichi to figure out Rantaro is now out for the blood of anyone who dares to try and take his senpai from him?





	1. Infected

** Rantaro's P.O.V **

_Beep beep beep_

I slammed my hand against the alarm clock that stood on my bedside table. I rolled around in my duvet for a bit. "Just five more minutes..." I mumbled in a soft tone.

_Beep beep beep_

The alarm screamed at me once again causing me to force my tired body up into a sitting position on the bed. I clicked off the annoying alarm clock then stumbled to the bathroom to begin my morning routine.

After a freshingly warm shower I dried off and changed into my school uniform; a pair of black trousers and a brown v-neck jumper with a simple white shirt and a loosely placed black tie.

_(A/N: the uniforms in this are the pregame outfits from V3)_

Wondering into the kitchen I found my way to the toaster and placed a couple slices of bread inside before pushing the button down. While I waited for that I made sure I had what I needed for school, making a mental checklist as I went.

_Books, check. Pens and_ _pencils_ _, check. Notebook, check. Bag, check. Lunch, check. Phone, check. Okay_ _I_ _think_ _that's_ _everything._

The toaster made a pop sound as the now toasted bread peered over the top after it sprung up. I carefully took the toast out as not to burn my fingers then spread some butter over the top, slowly melting it.

I sat down for a bit as I munched my toast. It was just an normal morning with nothing interesting or anything out of the ordinary willing to show itself.

Before I knew it the cloak mounted on the wall was already displaying 7 o'clock and that was my que to leave for school. I grabbed my shoulder bag and house keys on my way to the front door and unlocked it with a click.

I left the house and locked up then noticed there was something in the post box. I strolled over to it and opened up the lid finding a single folded up letter within. Opening up the letter I felt like someone was watching me but I just brushed it off as my imagination. The lettering of the note was plain black text that appeared to have been printed from a computer.

'Congratulations, you have been selected to become the main test subject of our experiment.'

Okay, this was probably the strangest letter I've come across in my life but before I could contemplate it I felt the sharp stratch of some sort of pin like object pierce the side of my neck. "Ahh!" My yell was mostly to do with surprise and by the time I had turned around I only sighted a blur of something running away.

_That was..._ _weird_ _._

I rubbed the area where I felt the stab confused about what that was all about. I glanced at the letter again.

A feeling of unease washed over me.

_This has got to be_ _some sort_ _of prank, right?_

I shook my head stuffing the letter into my pocket and walking over to where my bike was locked up, unlocking the chains then riding off towards school.

I forced the incident to the back of my mind trying to forget it happened or at least trying to convince myself it was just a stupid prank but the pain in my neck was still bothering me. Maybe it was best if I didn't go telling people about this they might think I'm strange.

The feeling of being watched still loomed within the deep recess of my mind, where I had pushed it, as I rode my bike down the usual route.

Since it was near the end of spring cherry blossom petals were fluttering gently from the tree branches and blanketing the path with a pink tint. Notably, there were several bird singing their melodies and a few people were dotted around going about their daily lives.

A few stray petals hit my face as I rode past which didn't really bother me all that much.

Just as I was about to reach school I noticed that I didn't have my bike lock on me. I must have been too preoccupied that I forgot to pick it up. I mentally facepalmed before racing back towards my house.

I didn't really have time for this but what choice did I have, it's not like I could just leave my bike unlocked all day.

I jumped off my bike just as it rolled up to my house's gate and I ran over to the lock which laid forgotten on the front lawn before grabbing it.

With the lock now in my immediate possession I swiftly jumped back onto my bike and quickly sped off as I didn't want to be late.

When I finally reached school I let out a sigh of relief then locked up my bike near the entrance with numerous other bikes. I ran through the school entrance as I made made my way to the lockers.

_Crash_

My feet unsteadied causing me to fall backwards.

"Ow..." A quiet pained groan left my lungs as I gently rubbed my forehead.

"A-ah I'm so s-sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." A frantically troubled voice of a boy spoke up as a hand came into my view offering to help me up. I glanced at the boy after taking hold of his hand in front of me and standing up.

The boy's hat slightly obsurced his face and his light golden orbs avoided any direct eye contact.

_I know this boy,_ _he's_ _Shuichi Saihara from my class though we_ _don't_ _really talk that much._

"You don't have to apologise Shuichi, I was the one who ran into you so I'm sorry." I bowed slightly in an apologetic manner after letting go of Shuichi's hand.

Shuichi became flustered after I apologised. "I-it's okay." He was pretty nervous by the looks of things and then he started twiddling his thumbs. Seeing him like this made me blush for some reason and I was just glad he didn't notice.

After a short instance of silence between us I finally spoke up. "We should probably get to class, we wouldn't want to be late." "A-alright." Shiuchi nodded.

That awkward silence feel upon us again as we walked to our classroom.

The sliding door clattered against the hinge when I pushed it open then I made my way to my seat before sitting down. Shuichi followed not so far behind and sat down in his seat, which was in front of mine.

During class I found that my attention was mostly fixated on the shy dark haired detective sat in front of me which was weird since this has never occurred before. I usually pay attention in class with little to no distractions but today I couldn't tear my eyes from Shuichi it was like he was the only thing in the universe.

_Why was_ _I_ _being like this?_

I racked my brain for a moment but obviously I didn't come to any conclusions. I let out a sigh.

It was eventually the end of class and my open notebook was just laid on my desk showing its blank pages. I wasn't able to take any notes due myself being too distracted.

I strolled out of the classroom and a heard a voice calling to me followed by the soft padding of hurried footsteps.

"Yo, Rantaro wait up!" The cheerful astronaut with lavender hair waved as he ran over to me, his half worn coat flapping as he went. "Oh, Kaito, is something wrong?" I turned my head to the taller male.

"I just wanted to spend time with my friend do I need any other reason?" Kaito grinned and rested his arm over my shoulders. "I guess not."

Kaito has been a friend since the start of the school year and from all the time I've spend with him I've come to realise that he can be very loud and energetic like all the time.

Kaito was telling me about space amongst other topics, well that's what I think he was on about anyway. I guess I was too preoccupied glancing at Shuichi and Kokichi talking together. By the looks of things it appeared that Kokichi was deliberately making Shuichi all flustered then giggling about it like he was joking around.

"Helloooo earth to Rantaroooo." I broke out of my trance by Kaito waving his hand in front of my face. "H-huh?"

"I knew you wasn't listening. This isn't like you. What's on your mind bro?" With a slightly concerned expression, Kaito questioned me in a curious tone.

"It's nothing, I must have just been daydreaming without myself really knowing." I replied, touching back of my head. "Hmm..." Kaito gave me a sceptical look. "If you say so but what was you looking at?" He glanced over my shoulder to what I had been looking at.

Kaito had definitely spotted what it was as he was soon to comment. "So what's got you so interesting in Kokichi and Shuichi?" He had turned his attention back to me.

"I was just looking in the general direction, that's all." I tried to take his attention with the subject. "Okay then but if I spot you staring at just one of them again like that, I'm so going to demand some answers as to why." Kaito joked.

"Fine fine but you won't find me staring at them again because I wasn't." I grinned. "Yeah yeah. Anywho...let's go eat lunch, I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go up to the roof then, it'll be nice up there since the weather is good today." I suggested with a petite smile. "Yeah that sounds great. Now let's go!" With a energetic cheer Kaito led the way to the roof and I followed close behind.

A blast of humid air collided with my face as Kaito opened up the door to the roof. There were little to no clouds obscuring the brilliant blue of the sky above and the sun's rays gently glowed upon the surroundings.

The two of us sat down in a shaded spot with our backs against the railing at the roof edge.

"So...what was you up to last weekend?" Kaito asked while half eating a sweet red bean bun.

"Just the usual I guess. Some basic travelling in Osaka. Oh and that reminds me I got you thing." Digging around in my bag I pulled out a small paper pouch before passing it to Kaito. "It's just a little something I picked up."

Kaito opened the pouch and out came a red thread charm with a golden star attached to it. "Thanks bro." He seemed happy with the small gift.

I've found that recently I've been buying something for Kaito after each of my adventures. It's like a little tradition between us.

The two of us continued to talk and eat lunch until it was time for class again.

The afternoon classes were pretty much the same as how the morning ones were. I couldn't force myself to pay attention to the lesson's information over Shuichi for some reason. I found myself gazing at him and thank god he didn't notice at all, that would be a strange conversation.

It was finally the end of school and I was now able to go home and forget about all the strange things from today especially that thing from this morning. I left the classroom, throwing my bag strap over my shoulder on my way out.

I left through the entrance I made my way over to my bike as I took out my keys to unlock its chain. I unwrapped the now unlocked chain from the frame then stuffed it into my bike before riding off back home.

There was more people out and about as I made my way home, mostly students returning home from school like myself. A few clouds were now rolling in so it was probably going rain soon.

With that analysis I picked up some more speed and hurried home as to not got caught in the rain because there's nothing fun about being caught in the later April showers.

I returned home and managed to lock up my bike just as it started to drizzle. "Phew made it in time." I let out an exhale of relief as I locked the front door after entering the hallway.

After decided to change into more comfortable clothes I immediately headed to my room upstairs dropping my bag on the floor as I entered my bedroom. I changed out of the constricting school uniform the put on a large, baggy green jumper-hoodie with a a pair of soft black jeans.

I grabbed my phone as I headed back downstairs then plopped myself on the sofa.  Tapping upon the phone's keyboard I started surfing the internet for a good thriller film to watch.

After a short time of searching around I finally found something that had half decent ratings at least so I just put that on.

When the film's end credits started rolling I layed back after switching my phone screen off. The film wasn't bad but it wasn't really great either I mean the effects were cool and all but but it was so let down by the terrible acting.

_I should probably start making dinner._

Stretching, I sat myself back up then made my way to the kitchen turning on the rice cooker and heating up the stove.

As I was half way through simmering some thinly sliced beef and onion within a sweet and savory dashi broth I put some rice in the rice cooker and just waited for a short while.

When everything was done I put together the Yoshinoya beef bowl dish then sat at my small two place table before eating the food with a pair of chopsticks.

After finishing up eating and washing the dishes I went upstairs and layed down on my bed.

When I let my mind wander for a while I found myself subconsciously thinking about Shuichi until I eventaully fell asleep.


	2. Affection

**Rantaro's** **P.O.V**

I tossed around in bed for a while before finally deciding to open my eyes. Glancing over at the alarm clock I saw the LED display.

6:17 am

It was still a bit early but I might as well get myself out of bed and get ready for another day at school. I brought myself to my feet then walked into my bathroom.

My hair looked like an untamable green mess when I looked in the mirror. I tried my best to brush it but it was still fluffed out so that would just have to do. I proceeded to wash my face then brush my teeth.

After that I went to change into my uniform. When I picked up the pair of black trousers a piece of paper fluttered from the pocket. I knelt down and picked it up then took a quick glance at it.

It was that note I found in my mail yesterday.

So it wasn't some sort of strange dream, it was definitely real but I still couldn't help but doubt that it wasn't just a simple prank.

_But if it was real then what the_ _hell_ _did_ _I_ _get stabbed with?_

I lightly rubbed my neck subconsciously.

_I guess_ _there's_ _no point trying_ _to_ _figure out something so bizarre._ _Plus_ _I_ _doubt_ _it's_ _anything_ _bad anyway._

I shrugged it off and put the note on my desk then continued to get changed.

After that I had some breakfast then rode off down the normal route to school.

***time skip to school***

"Good morning Rantaro!" Kaito greeted me with a great deal of energy when I strolled over towards my locker. "Good morning to you too Kaito." Even if I tried I would never match up to the energy Kaito displayed on a daily basis. "So how's my best friend doing this morning?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine..." I found myself trailing off as I spotted Shuichi walking by. "Erm are you sure? You seem distracted by something." The previous smile that was on Kaito's face had dissolved into a more concerned expression. "Haha yeah I'm sure." Beads of nervous sweat formed on my brow.

"Hmm. You would tell me if something was going on, right?" Kaito was much more serious than eariler as his carefree attitude subsided. "Of course I would, you're my best friend after all." I hated the fact I had to lie to Kaito but what would I even say to him?

_How could_ _I_ _even begin to tell Kaito about what happened_ _yesterday_ _? It would all just sound a bit far fetched or too strange for him to understand._

"Well if there ever is a problem then don't hesitate to tell the great Luminary of the stars about it!" Kaito grinned as he pointed to the ceiling with confidence. "Now off to class we go!" After a firm yet gentle pat on the back from my friend, Kaito led the way to the classroom.

Yet again I found myself gazing at Shuichi but it all felt like it wasn't enough. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I needed him.

_What_ _I_ _am saying?_

_Seriously_ _, what is wrong_ _with_ _me lately?_

_Maybe_ _I_ _should just talk to Shiuchi. Yeah, nothing bad could come from that._

With my mind set on that I patiently awaited the conclusion of class to draw in, gazing at Shuichi as I did.

_Ding_ _dong_ _, ding dong_

The bell chimed and with that a short recess begun.

_Wait what do I even say to Shuichi? What happens if I say something wrong? He'll hate me for sure if that happens!_

While I was busy having what could only be described as a near mental breakdown shiuchi had already left the classroom.

I quickly stood up from my seat and forced myself to not go running after the dark haired detective as that would only raise questions in my classmates' minds.

Searching around, I soon found Shuichi sat alone on one of the benches outside in the shade. This was my chance to speak with him now that he was by himself.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked when I approached Shuichi, motioning towards the spot on the bench beside him.

"O-oh erm no." He shuffled closer the the edge of the bench after giving me a small shake of the head.

I took a seat but I still didn't know what I was going to talk to Shuichi about. As I thought it over the nervous detective was the first to speak up. "Y-you're Rantaro Amami...from my class, right?"

"Yeah that's right and your Shiuchi Saihara, correct?" I smiled slightly as I replied.

Shuichi just nodded in response, still avoiding any eye contact.

"You're pretty shy around others, huh?" Shuichi glanced in my direction. "I-is that a bad thing?" "Oh, no it's not that bad, it's just that it can get a little awkward when it goes silent, that's all." I waved my hands in front me.

"I-I'm sorry..." He lowered his head. "You don't have to apologise, it's not your fault you feel shy around other people plus it's not like we've talked much so you're not exactly familiar with me to start with." I explained. "I g-guess you're right."

"We could get to know each other if you'd like then you won't be as shy when talking to me." I suggested. "I-I'd like that." Shuichi smiled nervously and nodded.

I managed to talk with Shuichi for a bit before a certain petite purple haired gremlin interrupted our pleasant conversation.

"Saihara-chan~!" That childish squeak was apparently him trying to communicate.

He wrapped his arms around the nervous detective, getting really close in the progress. Too close in my opinion.

"O-Ouma-kun!" A surprised yelp escaped from Shuichi's vocal chords.

_Ouma Kokichi, prankster_ _and_ _liar. I_ _didn't_ _really like him all that much. And now_ _he's_ _getting as close to Shuichi as he wants. I hated that._

A strange feeling welled up from deep down, directed at Kokichi. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him closely.

"You promised to buy me some grape Panta from the vending machine so let's go." Ouma whined like an insufferable child and grabbed onto Shuichi's arm trying to get him to move. "O-okay Ouma-kun, just a m-moment please." Shuichi's plead did nothing to stop Ouma's persistent behaviour. "Come on, come on!"

Shuichi quickly caved into the nagging and started to let Ouma drag him off to the vending machine. "S-sorry Rantaro, we can talk another t-time though." Shuichi called to me before he was out of sight.

"Tch that annoying little brat." I clicked my tongue thinking about how Ouma dragged Shuichi everywhere with him like he owned him. During my moment of annoyance I didn't notice someone seeing me like this.

"Amami-san, are you okay? You look annoyed by something."

"Huh?" I glanced over to the owner of the voice. Her hair was brown in colour and was tied into a couple of pig tails with red scrunchies. A pair of crimson orbs gazed at me.

"I'm fine Maki, nothing wrong here." I lied while putting on a smile which only proved to raise Maki's suspicions. "You're not a good liar and you know that better than anyone so why even bother trying." She crossed her arms and gave me a serious look. "I'm that easy to figure out, huh?"

"I saw that Ouma came running over not too long ago. Did he do or say something to annoy you? If he did then I can deal with him for you." Her tone send a small shiver down my spine.

Maki really intimidated me sometimes. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side any time soon.

"That won't be necessary, he didn't do anything to me." "But he did do something, right?" Maki swiftly asked. "You could say that. I just hate how he drags Shuichi around and teases him all the time."

"So you don't like Ouma being close to Shuichi." Maki tapped her index figure against her chin, mumbling to herself as she did. "I-it's not like that. I just don't like someone being taken advantage of." I blushed slightly. "Fine I'll believe you."

Maki and I continued talking until it was time for class again.

Shuichi and Ouma arrived late to the lesson while holding a couple of drinks. Apparently Ouma had decided to go to the nearby shop instead of using the vending machine like he had original decided upon.

He really pissed me off...

The two took their seats and Shuichi appeared pretty embarrassed by being late.

***after class***

Finally, it was time for lunch. That lesson had felt like it went on forever since I actually had to pay attention due to the teacher we had being really obseverant.

"Hey Rantaro bro!" The cheerful voice of the lavender haired astronant called out to me followed by the soft padding of his slippered feet against the floor. "Hey Kaito." I turned my head to the other male and smiled.

"Wanna go eat lunch on the roof again?" Kaito suggested with a bright smile. "Yeah sure, I was feeling pretty hungry anyway." I nodded as my stomach growled quietly.

We sat in our usual shaded area and tucked into our lunches.

"I heard from Maki roll that you were annoyed at Kokichi eariler." Kaito started saying then took a bite out of a soft red bean bun. "Oh, she told you?" I wasn't all that pleased about it.

"Why do you look so down that I know about it? I was gonna find out sooner or later anyway cause you're my best friend and I know when things bother you." Kaito pointed at me as he spoke with confidence.

"Don't get me wrong I don't mind that Maki told you." I waved my hands in reassurance. "I just wanted to say it myself if the topic came up."

"I see. Oh and Maki roll also said that you seemed to be worried about Shuichi." Kaito pointed out. "I mean I'm not saying you shouldn't care but I didn't think you were close to Shuichi in the first place, so why do you care all of a sudden? There's also the fact you were watching Shuichi and Kokichi yesterday."

I felt my cheeks almost immediately flare up. "Like I said to Maki, I don't like seeing people being taken advanage of, that's all."

"That's good then. Well I think it's nice that you care about others anyway." I spotted a subtle blush on Kaito's cheeks as he replied but decided not to question it. "It's just what I'd expect from my side kick!" He suddenly burst out with an energetic response.

After we finished our lunches and talked for a while we started to head back to class.

***After school***

When the school day had concluded I gathered up my belongings and headed out of the school entrance to retrieve my bike.

As I was unlocking the secure lock wrapped around the bike's frame I heard the slightly shaky voice of the Ultimate Detective. "H-hello again Rantaro."

"Hi Shuichi." I smiled upon seeing the boy's face. "Are you heading back home now too?" I asked him.

"O-oh erm yeah..." Shuichi started twiddling his thumbs, gazing down at the ground. "W-would you l-like to maybe walk home t-together?"

"Eh?" Blush crept across my cheeks. "You want to walk home with me?"

"O-only if it's okay with you." His gaze didn't leave the floor.

"I'd like walking home with you." I gave him a small smile when he glanced up which definitely made him happy.

After packing my bike lock away in my bag we started to leave through the school gates and I pushed my bike alongside me.

"So do you live nearby with your parents or something?" I tilted my head to glance at Shuichi. "Erm actually I live with my Uncle, the house is a decent distance from school but it's okay. What about you, Rantaro? You must live a while away since you always use a bike to get to school."

"You could say that but I like biking so I'm fine with it and like you I don't live with parents either. Well I actually live alone so it gets pretty lonely at times but the peace and quiet is nice."

"O-oh so you don't mind living alone?" Shuichi looked over to me with a questioning expression. "Not really, no." I shook my head. "So where about is your house Shuichi?" "It's still a while away from here, erm that way." He pointed beyond the cherry blossom trees I pass by every morning.

"I have an idea, why don't we use my bike so we can get there faster plus the breeze from the ride might be nice." I suggested. "I-is that really okay?" Shuichi was unsure. "Oh course, I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't."  "I-I see."

I sat on my bike seat and pat the space behind me. "Here you can sit down too if you'd like." "T-thank you." Shuichi shuffled on the 'seat' for a short while before getting comfortable with his sitting position. "Make sure to hold on, Shuichi." "R-right."

Without warning, Shuichi wrapped his arms around me from behind and held on. Glad he couldn't see the blush that was now all over my face. "Is this okay?" "Y-yeah it's fine." I stuttered slightly.

I started pedalling, riding down the street. Shuichi really didn't add any strain on me while I was pedalling due to him being so light.

After a bit of biking we reached a street that Shuichi recognised then he pointed to something.

"T-this one's my house." Shuichi pointed to a house a few feet before us." "Got it."

"Thanks again." Shuichi smiled slightly. "No problem." I parked my bike up and helped Shuichi off then we parted ways with a goodbye and a wave.

As I was riding down the street I noticed something. This was the same street I lived on.

_Wait_ _his house is literally down the street from mine?! How did_ _I_ _never_ _notice that?_

I mentally facepalmed myself as I pulled up to my own house. I put my bike to the side, locking it up against the gate then entering my house.

Now I could change out of my uniform and laze around after showering.

***later that night***

I thought about the shy blue tinted haired boy as I laid on my bed. A giddy feeling washed over me when I thought back to the bike ride home. It was like he was hugging me and he trusted me.

_I want to get more attention like that from you, Shuichi-senpai~_

_I really care about you senpai so when_ _I_ _see others using you, it_ _pains_ _me. But_ _don't_ _worry cause_ _I'll_ _soon rid you of those who are unnecessary._

_Just you wait~_


	3. Killer jealousy

**Shuichi's** ** P.O.V **

I rummaged through my locker searching for the correct textbooks for the morning lesson. After retrieving the books I felt a pair of hands suddenly smack down on my shoulders causing what could only be described as a feminine screech to escape my throat involuntarily, it was definitely embarrassing.

"Kyahhh!" I quickly spun around to face the one who scared me. "K-Kokichi?! W-why did you do that?" I huffed while flustered by the encounter. "Cause it's funny to see your reaction." He simply grinned with his hands behind his head.

"B-but it's not funny." I tried to set him straight. "Not for you but for me it is. Nishishi~" Kokichi giggled. I just pouted in response. "Okay okay, I'll stop teasing you now." Without any kind of warning Kokichi had grabbed my hat and whipped it off my head. "Just kidding~"

"N-no, g-give it back Kokichi." I reached out to my hat but Kokichi held it just out of my reach, occasionally waving it teasingly.

Distressed. That's how I felt without my hat on. I now had no protection against the glances of others nor did I have anyway to sheild my eyes from others.

Despite the obvious height difference it was proving rather difficult to reclaim my hat from Kokichi.

"Just take it back if you want it so bad~" He replied in an almost harmonious manner. "T-this isn't funny Kokichi, please." There was hints of desperation in both my voice and in the way I was acting.

Kokichi didn't give up with the teasing as he held the hat above his head while waving it back and forth. I tried reaching for the black cap but Kokichi would just hold it further away, my hand just falling short of the hat.

"Give it back already!"

There was a moment of hesitation in Kokichi; my shouting must have caught him off guard. It was in that moment that someone plucked the hat from Kokichi's pale handed grasp. "Hey, who did that?" He spun around to face the one who spoilt his 'fun'. "Oh Amami-chan it's just you." He seemed more nonchalant about the situation after realising it was only Rantaro.

Rantaro ignored Kokichi and walked over to me before handing my hat back. "T-thank you Rantaro." I held the hat up to my face to hide the slight blush that was now forming on my cheeks.

"Aww why did you have to ruin my fun? How mean Amami-chan." Kokichi whined childishly. That then earned him a glare from Rantaro. "Don't ever distress Shuichi like that again." His response was cold and almost sounded threatening. It made me feel uneasy.

Rantaro turned back to me. "Are you okay?" His tone was much softer compared to the one he used when he addressed Kokichi. "Y-yeah." I nodded then placed the hat back on my head. "That's good." A warm smile reached Rantaro's lips.

"Hmph." Kokichi crossed his arms and glanced away while a pout was visiable on his face.

***Time skip***

After morning lessons were over I left the classroom and accidentally bumped into someone while I was staring at the ground.

"Hello Shuichi." A tender feminine voice spoke to me.

I tore my gaze from the ground only enough to see the blonde girl stood in front of me wearing a blue uniform. "O-oh Kaede it's just you. H-hi."

She wore a sweet smile when she addressed me. "Are you not with Kokichi?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"H-He's with Kiibo right now asking him questions." I averted my gaze back to the ground.

"I see well he sure likes bothering Kiibo, huh?" She giggled. "O-oh erm yeah." I nodded blushing in the process.

"How are you anyway? I hope you're doing well." Kaede's voice was as soothing as the sound of silver bells.

"I-I'm okay." I nodded. "W-what about you?"

"I'm fine myself, thanks." Kaede smiled softly.

We talked for a while about life in a way and just general topics. I enjoyed making conversation with Kaede but I would always get really nervous around her, like more than I am around anyone else. Even if I gave myself a mental prep talk before hand, I would still become shy when I met with Kaede.

** Rantaro's ** **P.O.V**

I wandered from the classroom and through the hallway for a bit before hearing a couple of people talking ahead of me. I glanced around the corner and saw Kaede talking with Shuichi. When I spotted the blush on their cheeks as they spoke to each other I felt extremely jealous but also angry.

_She's_ _trying to steal my senpai._

_No one can have Shuichi-senpai but me._

"Spacing off again are we Rantaro?" My train of thought was interrupted by Kaito's voice. I turned around to face my tall astronaut friend and put on a carefree expression. "Heh yeah I guess so." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"You've been doing that more often, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Kaito's expression turned to one of worry. "I'm sure." I nodded.

Kaito must have overheard Kaede's and Shuichi's conversation as he too ended up glancing around the corner. "Oh it's Shuichi and Kaede, those two seem to be getting along better in recent days." He smiled to himself, seeing the two together seemed to make him pleased for them.

"They have?" I decided to pry for more information.

"You haven't noticed? Kaede has a crush on Shuichi but she hasn't been able to tell him yet. And just between us two I think Shuichi likes her back but he's too shy to confess."

Something more sinister had sparked deep down within me at that moment.

_She's in love with Shuichi-senpai, huh? She_ _can't_ _be allowed to live then._

_All obsticals must be eliminated then_ _senpai_ _will love me for sure_.

"You okay there bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I had no idea Shuichi had a crush since he's so quite and keeps to himself."

After my conversation with Kaito we headed back to class and nothing else really happened that was interesting.

***After school***

The plan to eliminate Kaede was ready now all that was left was to get into position and wait for her.

I already knew that she took the train home so I just waited down one of the alley ways near to the train station.

Luckily for me it wasn't too far from my house and it was dark so there was less chance of someone spotting me.

After around 15 minutes of patiently waiting I saw Kaede approaching, her ahoge bounced slightly as she went.

** Kaede's P.O.V **

I was a bit late catching the train today so night was already rolling in and there were barely anyone around. Well I guess it's okay because the train won't be as crowded as it normally would be.

Just as I was passing one of the alleyways I felt a pair of hands roughly grab my shoulders as they pulled me into the alley.

"Ahh!-" My scream was cut off then muffled by a damp cloth being forced over my mouth. The fumes of whatever was poured upon it made me feel extremely light headed. My body finally fell limp as my consciousness slipped away.

**Rantaro's** ** P.O.V  **

I removed the cloth from Kaede's mouth when I was conviced she was unconscious.

I propped her on my back so if anyone saw me they would just assume Kaede was a friend who just fell sleep while I was giving her a piggyback ride.

I took a shortcut through the alleyways so I was able to avoid surveillance cameras as that was a plus side for me.

When I returned home I walked down to the basement and placed Kaede in a chair. I then bound her arms and legs so she couldn't escape when she woke up.

After double checking the ropes I left the basement and started thinking of ideas of how to deal with Kaede when she woke up.

***3 hours later***

**Kaede's** ** P.O.V **

My eyes flickered open. Thoughts swam around my head. Where was I? What happened? I tried moving but that proved unsuccessful. My arms and legs were tightly bound to the chair I'd been forced on to. I attempted to break the binds but I just wasn't strong enough.

Taking a look around the room I was in only made me more confused and frightened as all that surrounded me was impenetrable darkness.

I retraced my steps then it hit me. Someone had grabbed me in that alleyway and drugged me. I had been kidnapped.

"Hello is anyone there?! Please, help!" I called out in a panic.

*Creakkkkk*

The distinctive sound of a creaky floorboard eerily filled the room as footsteps approached from the far end of the room. A dim light strung to life after a switch click sounded.

There stood a green haired boy wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans.

_Why was Rantaro here?_

Rantaro approached me and each step he took I felt my heart drop an inch lower. Foreboding doom hung heavy in the air.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I managed to choak out. Part of me knew Rantaro wasn't here to help me.

"Why I'm going to make you suffer of course." A sickly sweet smile reached his lips. A chill ran down my spine. That smile was haunting.

Before I could question him or plead Rantaro had walked off and soon came back pushing an old, slightly rusty metal push cart.

Upon closer inspection of the cart I was able to make out the shapes of several metal utensils. Rantaro wheeled the cart up beside the chair then picked up one of the items from it.

He turned towards me allowing me to see that he was now holding a rather sizable knife.

"R-Rantaro please d-don't do this." My breathing was now erratic and I struggled to muster up much courage.

"You can plead as much as you like and I still wouldn't care." Rantaro replied in a sadistic tone, holding the knife closer to my skin.

The blade slid across my bare arms, pink blood seeping through each fine cut. A steady flow of blood dripped upon the cold concrete floor. Immense pain racked through my body.

"W-why are you d-doing this..?" I managed to choak out.

"It's your own fault for falling in love with Shuichi senpai." Rantaro's response was so cold and sinister.

_H-he's doing this because_ _I_ _have a crush on Shuichi?!_ _This is crazy!_

I gathered some of my remaining strength then shouted at him "Y-you're insane!"

"Hehe I guess I am."

**Rantaro's P.O.V**

I lifted the knife above Kaede's chest and slowly stabbed the blade into her left shoulder, priecing the flesh and allowing blood to pour from the wound. Her angished screams were like music to my hears. It was satisfying to see her suffer.

I continued torturing her for hours, stabbing and slicing her fair skin, dying it pink. Her eyelids steadily coming to a close as her life drained from her body. Blood steadily pooled beneath her feet.

_I guess the fun has_ _drawn_ _to an_ _end_ _. It was good while it lasted though._

I brought the blade up to Kaede's throat then swiftly sliced it open. Blood gusted from the cut. Kaede struggled for a short while, choaking against the liquid now in her lungs, before her life was finally snuffed out. 

I looked over my work proudly. "Hahaha I did it, I got rid of the threat to my love." I couldn't contain the insane laughter that welled up in my throat.

_I should clean up then get some rest so_ _I_ _can meet with Shuichi-senpai in the morning._

After cleaning up the blood from the floor with a mop and wrapping up Kaede's lifeless corpse in a tarp I left the basement then threw my bloody hoodie into the washing machine. I switched on the machine then went off to bed.

I rolled onto the soft covers of my bed. Thoughts of my eariler achievement filled my mind and a giddy feeling washed over me.

_You'll_ _be mine before long Senpai and no one will be left to stand in my way._ _Just you_ _wait_ _~_


End file.
